Las Memorias de La Espada
by lobezno pablo
Summary: Antes de haber regresado a la tierra que lo vio nacer, y haber pisado Villa poni por primera vez y conoser a Twilight y sus amigos. el solitario Unicornio guerrero Magic Sword vivio muchas aventuras, y combatio en muchas batallas, lo que estan por leer ahora son las historias nunca antes contadas de este personaje.


MEMORIAS DE LA ESPADA

PROLOGO;

"_– __¿cuánto tiempo hace ya? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que sentí la fría nieve de Miltia helándome los huesos? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que establecí palabra alguna con un Dragón y comencé a entender que no todos eran monstruos horribles come ponis? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que esgrimí una espada entre mis dientes? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que utilice mi espada como un deslizador Aéreo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi… a ella?"_

En una solitaria Celda de madera, en una precaria Prisión Ursaria, ahí estaba, un joven poni un Unicornio de nomas de 14 años, de color amarillo, Melena dorada y ojos azules, con una Cutie Mark de una espada irradiando poder Mágico, encima de su torso un chaleco negro, que hacía mucho contraste con su cuerpo amarillo. En sus Cascos delanteros una especie de grilletes de madera, y sobre su cuerno también un seguro de madera que tenía unos extraños caracteres tribales, aparentemente este precario dispositivo cumplía la misión de Bloquear su magia, y lo hacía muy bien.

_"– __ahí estaba yo, en una jaula de madera, muy resistente por cierto, si fuera de una calidad inferior hace tiempo me habría liberado yo mismo con mis cascos de esta prisión, no sé que es lo que los Ursarios le hacen a la madera para hacerla tan solida como el acero._

_Como sea nada importa ya, he sido atrapado por el enemigo en batalla, ¿Por qué razón? Porque alguien debía sacrificarse para que el resto de mi pelotón pudiera escapar, siendo el comandante de mí unidad me ofrecí yo mismo para que mis soldados pudieran escapar a salvo… si así como oyeron, soy comandante y ni siquiera cumplo los 18 aun. Por mucho el más joven en mi rango en la historia de Miltia._

_Honestamente no estoy seguro de que hacer ahora, los Ursarios no tienen honor, no respetan los tratados de guerra, y el hecho de que dejen a un prisionero de guerra pudrirse el resto de su vida en una celda, o que muera prematuramente en condiciones de vida precarias, es la definición de compasión mas cercana que ellos dominan…"_

Ahí estaba el joven unicornio, inquietantemente sereno, prestaba atención a cada detalle de su entorno, esperando ver una oportunidad de conseguir su libertad, algún punto siego en la seguridad, o un punto débil en su celda, cualquier cosa de esas le serbia perfectamente. Pero no encontraba nada que le diera esperanza alguna.

Un tiempo después unos guardias Ursarios aparecieron y sacaron al Unicornio amarillo de su celda de madera, lo llevaron a un gran estadio construido en su totalidad de troncos de árboles anudados fuertemente.

El Unicornio fue ubicado en el centro de la arena, y sentados en las barracas estaban miles de Ursarios rugiendo y gritando – ¡que selo coman las fieras! – Grito uno – ¡que se derrame la sangre de ese maldito Unicornio¡ – grito otro – ¡Miltiano asqueroso! – grito otro más…

De repente todos los osos humanoides callaron y se levantaron de sus asientos saludando a su líder el gran Patriarca Ursario: Cassius "El terrible", era más grande y corpulento que otros Ursarios de su pueblo. Sobre su cabeza un yelmo de madera que le cubría toda la mitad superior de la cara, dejando al descubierto solo sus brillantes ojos verdes, alrededor de su torso había unas ligas de cuero que Iban de derecha a izquierda y se conectaban entre su cinturón y una pequeña armadura sobre su hombro derecho, todo su cuerpo estaba pintado con pintura tribal de color blanco, y en sus manos una enorme hacha que parecía estar fuera de las hachas estándar de los demás Ursarios.

Pero algo que si capto toda la atención del joven unicornio, fue una cosa que traía, una espada en su cinturón, era algo pequeña para su gran cuerpo, pero era muy grande para un poni. El joven unicornio la reconoció al instante.

_"– __si… esa era mi espada, obviamente un tributo de guerra que mis captores le entregaron a su líder como trofeo, al verla en el cinturón de ese Ursario solo podía pensar en lo siguiente…"_

Magic – la tendré que lavar cuando la recupere.

El patriarca Ursario dio un estruendoso rugido, como si diera la señal para que comenzara la masacre.

Las compuertas se abrieron y unos lobos de madera salieron inmediatamente…

_"– __vaya situación en la que estaba… no tenía mi espada, mi magia estaba bloqueada, y mis cascos delanteros están entorpecidos por un grillete de madera, haciendo que me fuera difícil correr o luchar apropiadamente cuerpo a cuerpo…"_

Los lobos de madera se aproximaron a Magic y a lo lejos olfatearon, gruñían como si fueran a prepararse para atacar, sin embargo. Rápidamente retrocedieron asustados y temblando, todos dieron exclamaciones de sorpresa acompañada de decepción, al no ver muerto al soldado Miltiano.

Todos los Ursarios presentes rugían y gritaban exigiendo ver sangre, Magic seguía inmutable ante esto.

_"– __era lo que esperaba… incluso los lobos de madera me repudian como cena, son muy pocas las criaturas que no se sienten lo suficientemente amenazadas con mi presencia como para acercarse a mí. En ocasiones ese rechazo que muchas criaturas sienten por mi suele ser muy conveniente."_

Al Patriarca Ursario tampoco le hizo gracia que los lobos de madera se negaran a atacarlo – ¡si estas bestias no te devoran, entonces veremos si estas si tiene más apetito por ti!

Golpeo con furia uno de los brazos de su Trono, acto seguido otra compuerta de la arena de combate fue abierta y de ahí salió una criatura enorme a todo galope, obviamente estaba por arrollar a Magic. El Unicornio guerrero rápidamente se arrojo a un lado de donde estaba para evadir la feroz embestida de la bestia, que choco contra una de las paredes del estadio haciéndolo temblar.

La bestia en cuestión era un enorme animal con una imponente cornamenta, tenía toda la apariencia de un venado, pero al mismo tiempo su cara era chata y plana, con enormes colmillos saliendo desde el interior de su boca, sus ojos verdes emanaban una gran aura de fuerza y salvajismo, todo eso sumado a su inmenso tamaño, era tan grande que fácilmente podría mandar a un Ursario a volar por el aire de una cornada, lo cual significaba que Magic seguramente podría terminar aplastado entre sus enormes pesuñas.

Magic permanecía en el suelo viendo a su nuevo oponente – genial un Caprico Hertrikking, bien esto podría ser problemático.

El Caprico Hertrikking separo su cabeza del muro de madera el cual había quedado terriblemente dañado y fijo su mirada nuevamente en su presa frente a él. La criatura asumió su posición nuevamente y se preparo para atacar.

_"– __en ese momento una idea golpeo mi mente… si no podía librarme con mi propia fuerza, quizás podría pedir prestada la de el…"_

Magic se puso firme ante la gran bestia, se preparo para recibir el siguiente golpe, Entonces como si el destino lo ordenase la Criatura se abalanzo sobre el Unicornio a toda velocidad listo para cornearlo. Magic permaneció quieto esperando pacientemente el momento oportuno, para Magic la bestia parecía estar corriendo en cámara lenta, eran segundos que para él fueron minutos, para él el esperar a que la bestia lo alcanzara sele hizo una espera eterna.

Final mente el Caprico Hertrikking ya estaba a la distancia que Magic necesitaba, entonces en ese momento tomo impulso y se alzo en dos patas poniendo sus cascos delanteros al frente junto con el grillete de madera, el cual fue usado como escudo y residió toda la cornada.

El Unicornio espadachín tras recibir ese poderoso golpe protegiéndose con el mismo grillete que lo apresaba, fue enviado a volar a muy alta velocidad contra otra de las paredes del coliseo, el impacto fue terrible, algunos esperaban que se le hubiese roto el cuello con semejante impacto. Todos aguardaron en silencio esperando ver que había pasado con el prisionero y entonces…

Todos quedaron asombrados. Magic se había levantado como si nada y no solo eso, sino que con el golpe del feroz Hertrikking el grillete de madera en los cascos delanteros del Unicornio espadachín empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse y quedar hecho astillas, Magic ahora estaba libre.

Magic – perfecto…

El Unicornio amarillo rápidamente se apresuro a tomarse el seguro en su cuerno usando sus cascos delanteros, le tomo menos de un segundo romperlo y quitárselo con su propia fuerza ya que este parecía tener una constitución más débil que el grillete que le sujetaba los cascos delanteros hasta hace poco.

El Patriarca Ursario se veía enfurecido ya que no solo que Magic no estaba muerto, sino que ahora estaba libre. Lanzando unos furiosos rugidos sus soldados obedecieron la orden dada.

Desde la parte superior de los muros que estaban a espaldas del Unicornio unos Ursarios se acercaron preparados con lazos y los lanzaron hacia él consiguiendo atrapar sus cascos delanteros, Magic por supuesto opuso resistencia lo cual era posible gracias a su gran fortaleza física, pero aun así tener 3 Ursarios al final de cada soga era algo que anulaba cualquier oportunidad de escapar por la fuerza.

En ese preciso momento un rugido avasallador retumbo en los tímpanos de Magic devolviendo su atención al frente, el enorme Hertrikking estaba listo a lanzar su segundo golpe y el Unicornio guerrero estaba abierto a recibirlo…

Magic permanecía tranquilo esperando que la bestia lo embistiera, y entonces – ¡ahora! – el unicornio dio un gran salto antes de que el golpe lo alcanzara, como resultado aterrizo justamente en la cornamenta de la gigantesca criatura. Una vez allí no desperdicio tiempo y enredo sus ataduras en los cuernos de la bestia – ya son 2 los favores que te debo.

La bestia hizo su trabajo y con su enorme fuerza zarandeo a todos los Ursarios que sujetaban las sogas y los mando a volar lejos estrellándose en distintas partes del estadio, una vez las sogas quedaron libres Magic las desamarro de los cuernos del gran venado y salto de su lomo mientras que al tiempo anudaba ambas sogas para crear una soga mas grande.

Magic – muy bien… hora del espectáculo…

El unicornio rubio espero a que la criatura se lanzara al ataque otra vez y tal como se esperaba lo hizo. Magic solo estaba ahí parado sujetando la soga entre sus dientes, esperando a la criatura con una mirada desafiante, espero el momento preciso, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, justo en un momento en el que los enormes cascos de la criatura se estaban entrecruzando para poder dar el siguiente paso, ahí fue Magic se lanzó a correr de frente contra la gran bestia.

_"– __no necesitaba dar semejante espectáculo antes de escapar, pero esta aparente locura tenía un objetivo bastante cuerdo."_

Magic había corrido y se ubico justo abajo de la criatura pasando entre sus enormes pesuñas mientras iba expandiendo la soga a su alrededor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Magic enredo y ato la soga alrededor de las 4 patas del enorme Caprico Hertrikking, el enorme animal no podía mantener su centro de equilibrio y sin poder hacer nada cayó al piso aun tratando de moverse en vano luchando contra la soga.

Magic – es inútil intentarlo amigo mío, reforcé esa soga con mi magia de tipo "Intensificar" ahora esa cuerda es tan resistente como una hebra de acero del mismo espesor, librarte de ella no será nada fácil.

Todos los Ursarios presentes estaban sin palabras, casi aterrados de a ver visto lo que vieron, hasta el propio patriarca parecía estar tratando de contener una gran furia en su interior.

_"– __cuando derrote a ese _CapricoHertrikking delante de todo el pueblo Ursario, también desmoralice a muchos de sus soldados, para ellos que un Miltiano derrotara a una criatura tan temida por estos lares resultaba ser un terrible golpe a su orgullo, así que de esa forma desmoralizando a las tropas enemigas garantizaba un 40% de que las siguientes victorias serian más fáciles. Aun si muchos soldados no vieron lo que hice hoy, pasara de hocicó en hocico, y la inseguridad se expandirá en las filas enemigas, como un virus…_"_

El Unicornio amarillo se concentro y entonces su espada salió del cinturón del patriarca Ursario, y antes de que el pudiera sujetarla rápidamente esta voló otra vez hasta su dueño original. Magic rápidamente la atrapo entre sus dientes y se preparo a actuar…

En un abrir y serrar de ojos Magic inundo su espada con su poder mágico y con una serie de cortes increíblemente rápidos derrumbo por completo una pared entera del estadio, y posteriormente libro al Caprico Hertrikking.

El gran animal volvió a erguirse en sus cuatro patas y miro fijamente a Magic.

Magic lo ve directo a los ojos – vete eres libre, y con esto saldo mi deuda.

El Caprico Hertrikking no emano sonido alguno, simplemente exhalo denso vapor desde sus fosas nasales y a toda velocidad galopo hacia la abertura escapando libre del coliseo.

Magic lo ve alejarse en el horizonte – se libre… – el unicornio espadachín rápidamente evito el golpe de una gran hacha que fue lanzada contra el – rayos… casi me olvide de ti…

El propio patriarca Ursario estaba frente a él con su arma, con una sonrisa grotesca llena de emoción y a la vez de furia.

Cassius – siéntete orgulloso muchacho, es la primera vez que alguien hace que mi sangre hierva tanto de emoción, un contrincante con el que vale la pena luchar… y bien ¿Qué nombre debo escribir en tu lapida?

Magic – Magic Sword "El Filo Rúnico"

Cassius – ya veo, fue un placer conocerte Magic Sword ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mas interesante con una apuesta?

Magic – ¿apuesta? ¿Y qué vas a apostar?

Cassius – si sales vencedor de esta batalla te dejare irte por tu cuenta y volver a Miltia ¿Qué dices?

Magic – los Ursarios no tienen honor ¿de verdad esperas que confié en tu palabra?

Cassius – mi pueblo podrá ser muchas cosas, pero yo Cassius "El terrible" soy criatura de palabra y si digo que serás libre entonces lo serás.

Magic – de acuerdo, pongamos aprueba tu palabra entonces.

Cassius – bien, bien… ya hecho el trato ¡que comience la diversión!

Magic desenvaino su espada y adopto postura defensiva, Cassius también… ambos estuvieron viéndose por unos minutos estudiándose detenidamente, tratando de predecir que haría el otro…

… Entonces ambos se decidieron a atacar, Cassius con sus dos fuertes brazos sujeto su pesada hacha hasta arriba para dejarla caer en forma vertical sobre Magic, mientras que su oponente unicornio esgrimiendo su espada entre los dientes corrió directo hacia él y salto para poder lanzar su golpe, se escucho el sonido de 2 armas chocando la una con la otra y posteriormente se ve a cada uno a espaldas del otro en absoluto silencio.

… unos momentos después, el yelmo que protegía la cabeza de Cassius se rompe en pedazos, y el patriarca oso grita de dolor desgarradoramente.

Cassius – ¡aaahhhh! ¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi Ojo! ¡Maldito seas! Me quitaste mi ojo.

Magic no emano palabra alguna, solo envaino su espada y se fue por la misma abertura por la que escapo el Hertrikking, pero antes de alejarse mas Cassius le grito mientras sujetaba su sangrante ojo izquierdo.

Cassius – ¡esta vez ganaste tu libertad maldito! Pero… la próxima vez que nos encontramos te devolveré mil veces esta humillación que me diste, no te salvaras de mi ira, en todo mi imperio le pondré precio a tu cabeza, nadie de entre mis súbditos desconocerá tu nombre, y el precio que se ofrecerá por ti, todos a lo largo d mi imperio estarán mas que dispuestos a capturarte y traerte hasta mi de nuevo, lo juro… Magic Sword "El Filo Rúnico".

Magic – que así sea entonces…

El unicornio espadachín camino hacia el ocaso, rumbo otra vez con sus compañeros, con sus amigos, con su libertad…

Continuara… próxima memoria; "Las Islas orientales"

Hola, bueno tal vez algunos se pregunten de que va esta historia ¿no? Bueno verán este Fan fic llamado "Las memorias de la espada", es un nuevo mini proyecto de Fan fic que ando realizando, este fan fic está planeado que no dure más de 10 capítulos, cada capítulo en sí mismo no es otra cosa más que un Flashback de la vida de Magic antes de conocer a las Mane 6 y todo lo que hizo antes de eso. Esto tiene como objetivo dar a conocer más cosas sobre mi OC, así como dar a entender cosas que quizás en el fan fic principal no queden muy claras al salir, también para dar a conocer la geografía del mundo de mi fan fic, ya que aquí veremos a Magic frecuentemente viajando por el mundo.

También les aclaro que cada uno de los Flashback que compone cada capítulo no están en orden cronológico, así que en lo que al lector concierne puede ubicar los capítulos en el orden cronológico que más le parezca.

Bueno sin más que decir espero que este nuevo proyecto sea del agrado de muchos.


End file.
